1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a video cassette tape recorder (hereinafter, referred to as a VCR), and more particularly to a tape recording system for use in a VCR in which a high-frequency reproduction signal is directly interfaced and recorded on a video tape without performing a reproduction signal processing and a recording signal processing when a reproduction signal of a video tape is recorded on another video tape, so that a noise is reduced and a picture of good quality is obtained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when it is desired to record a reproducing signal of a video tape to another video tape, there is required two video cassette tape recorders which are connected to each other by a high-frequency cable, one for reproducing a video tape and the other for recording the reproduced signal to another tape.
In the first video cassette tape recorder (hereinafter, referred to as a reproducing VCR), the reproducing signal which is detected at a reproducing head is demodulated into a luminance signal and a color signal and then filtered in multiple stages. Thereafter, the luminance signal and the color signal are composited to each other and then outputted as a reproducing video signal.
Thereafter, the reproducing video signal which is outputted from the reproducing VCR is inputted to the other video cassette tape recorder (hereinafter, referred to as a recording VCR) through the high-frequency cable and recorded on a video tape after being subject to signal processing for recording. In this case, the signal processing for recording is carried out in a manner that the inputted reproducing video signals are subject to a number of filterings and modulations by a luminance signal and a color signal and then composed to each other, thereafter recorded on another video tape through recording heads.
As described above, since both the reproducing signal processing and the recording signal processing are required in case that a reproducing signal of a video tape is to be recorded in another tape, there are disadvantages in that waveforms of the video signal are distorted to cause a noise and the signal/noise ratio is decreased so that the picture quality is deteriorated in the various filterings demodulations and the signal processings such as frequency convertions.